powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BobNewbie/Archive 1
This is an archive page.' Do not edit it.' Thank You. Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mana page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D.Collins (Talk) 12:41, November 23, 2010 Top 10 Hey dude, noticed you were screaming up the leader-board and wanted to say welcome. The question you had about the top ten thing, to get it on your website you have to have a wiki employee activate it for you, just ask anybody on the central wiki. And thanks for your edits you've been doing alot of good here. PS: Collins doesn't get on very often so questions may want to go to Raven, Raffe, X or me. hi welcome to the wiki i hopr to see more of youRaven Darkholme 23:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Admins Your question is a good one, but easy to find yourself. Go to Special:ListUsers and check the boxes of "Admins" and "Bureaucrats". You should find that Collins is the only active Admin. If you want to be an admin, or want to nominate someone else for adminship then put your name on the page Superpower Wiki:Requests for adminship. (Make sure to tell collins to look at it on his talk page, then when he comes on he may or may not promote you. If you think the wiki is falling behind or that the beurocrat isn't on enough you can go to the central wiki and ask them to review the "Request for adminship" page. --Kaidb 00:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Emboldening Hey bob what's with the Emboldening the whole first sentence of articles I know it helps to bring out the primary definition of the power but it also is alot of bold text. We are writing each powers primary ability three times at the top of every page. If you got a good reason I will help you change the rest over. Thanks. --Kaidb 15:26, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Glad your still on I agree with your understanding, but the reason the word on an article with the same title is emboldened is because its "linked" not manually increased in size. id give you many examples but the easiest one is to say if you try to link to this page, on this page, the link is deactivated and emboldened. However I like that the primary definition is bold. as long as its only in the "Pre Description" (that short sentence or two that comes before the heading) Capability and that nothing else is bold in the "Pre Description" If that is cool with you talk back and we will start changing them over to the new style. --Kaidb 15:50, November 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Im writing a letter in to the central wiki right now to ask for a few more admins on this site. I agree, but perhaps we don't have to step on any toes. heres the link for the Letter if you could reiterate, or offer suggestions. But back to the emboldening, do you want to go with only the Definition bold, or stick with only the also known as bold. --Kaidb 16:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Thats good, but we need to remember the part you've just exemplified is exactly as we leave it. Only the Definition, and the AKA's and nothing else. That section should also never be more than three sentences long, leave the lengthy descriptions and capabilities for the later sections. Agreed?--Kaidb 16:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin Info Hi there! Thanks for your interest in the SuperPower wiki :) Since this is quite an active wiki, I'd encourage organizing a vote to determine who the community would like to promote to admin(s). When you as a community have decided, go to [this page to ask for the rights! - JeskaD 23:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) what's up Dude i just rolled over 750 points on the achievement system. Anyway, I've been adding pages to the list. Anything that isn't a complete page. Im thinking about redoing the stub template and making it a little smaller informative and connected. If you could add pages to the stub list that will help us to correct them later. thanks alot--Kaidb 15:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm doin good. Just goofing off until i have to go to work. And I'm making that template now. You got skype? it would be way easier than typing out everything. RE whats up not much, what up with u. Hey on "Panoramic Vision" some Contributor left a comment more horrible than I've ever came up with, if you adopt the wiki, you can remove comments like this right? Favicon Hey Bob, TODAY IS THE DAY! you and me tied for getting the wiki. I asked lots of people to vote but we only ended up getting like 6 votes. Anyway i changed the Favicon (The SP in the top corner of the url) and wondered if you like it. --Kaidb 15:06, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the feedback. I kinda figured you would be the one to apply, and or, give me rights. (Not sure i said it was a contest) anyway i noticed that comment like a week ago and tried to keep it on the down low but contacted one of the other wikia staff and posted it on the wikia cleanup site. No matter tho once your approved you can delete it. Ill see you around the wiki --Kaidb 16:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Bob Newbie I did like you asked i took off the curse words like you asked. except for one on the picture i can't acess it and make the changes i need, if you give me a line ill gladly take it off. Done Did Adopted dude your an admin now. Problem is your not a sysop or a crat'. Which means that you are the only one who can delete pages or cancel edits, or block IP's. You better be up to the task. Firstly: User:Trollita needs blocked she is becoming a nuisance. Not sure if I've done a good edit on my blog page Do certain expletive wordshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Expletive to some can be explicit swear words to others? I'm not sure if it's okay with the Admins... User:MugenPuchiPuchiHime 01:32, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Multiply/Duplicate? Hey Emile, a short question. There are two pages that both accurately and adequately describe the same power. Both have a picture, both have long articles and both are completely different. They need merged, badly, but which name do you think we should keep. I vote Multiply as it implies that copies are limitless or don't have a specific number that one could reach, however Duplication sounds as though only one copy could ever be made. What is your opinion, I will just merge them onto Multiply if you don't have any input, thanks --Kaidb 03:25, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Emile Im doing good. Thanks for the vote on the featured user page, thats nice of you. I also wanted to point out that i just rolled over 1000 achievement points! weird how everything just got switched to the other side tho. Did you know you could change the icons and the names of achievements? I wanted to make each type a particular company like your edit counts would be dc and adding to categories would be marvel, and you would use symbols of heroes as the icons like first category would be spiderman and 10 categories wolverine. If you don't want to thats cool, but I can't change them, you have to be an admin. On the page there is a message for our wiki events. You might want to blurb something in there, or at least take out the part about how admins can edit it. Im going to sandbox a new homepage, if you don't mind. It will probably take some time so you may not even see it, but I was thinking about a way we could get people to see all the categories more easily. With lots of pictures and links rather than just that short paragraph of most visited pages. If you have any input my talk page is read regularly, as always thanks for your help, and enjoy your editing. --Kaidb 15:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Blah Could you do me a favor Emile? the Delete category is getting a little long, if you could run through it that would be good. just hitting Category:Candidates for speedy deletion might do the trick. Oh and the achievements are coming along well. --Kaidb 14:33, December 14, 2010 (UTC) hi Im new if u have any tips just tell me. No problem Mr.BobNewbie...oh well i want to ask something...while i was editing here and there some of the pages were 'locked by D.Collins..what does this mean? can you tell me? thanks Raffe Ace Uchiha 18:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Raffe Ace UchihaRaffe Ace Uchiha 18:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question? Emile, I think i haven't said it yet, but congradulations on adopting the wiki and getting us onto face book. But down to buisness, I wanted to ask you about a page idea, though I wanted to run it through you first. It would symply be named "Olympic Level Fitness". It's simply be as physically strong fast and agile as the average Olympic athlete. But the Person does not need to train to achieve this level of fitness, they are simply born or made to be an olympic athlete. And through Physical training that person could develope even stronger or faster than Olympic athlete. Though this does not mean they can lift a bus or run at the speed of sound. I wasn't sure if this would be worthy of a page, and If you approve I'll start on it right away, if not I drop the subject completely. again Congrats Thank you. X TheXFactor 08:21, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for greenlighting this, but I would think that the Captain America would have this ability through injection of the Super soldier serum, but I'm sure that I can find others. But I have one last question how do I fix up dead Pages? It would seem like a waste to ditch those when they could be special. Newsletter Sounds like something to waste a few extra minutes of my time. I will get started on something. We need to get some crat's on here. Doing things by yourself will end up becoming depressing really fast. I got to go to bed tho, but I will be up bright and early (in Kansas USA) to edit some more, my day off work and all. admin i am just wondering could you make me an admin as i have alot of superpower information Gearedspy 19:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) no problem That is no problem. But I'm wondering is Mercury Mimicry a proper ability as it seems to be only in Power Rangers. Gearedspy 15:43, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Fan Page I have joined ur fb fanpage is it ok i send suggestions out to advertise it Gearedspy 15:53, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Other Social Networks ﻿Im just wondering that maybe we could take fan pages on Bebo, Youtube, Twitter ect so we could get more help im only suggesting this idea. Gearedspy 16:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Youtube I have a YouTube account i can put some introduction vids on with a few of the images here I'll do anything to help the wiki Gearedspy 16:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll start making the video in HD and post it to my YouTube account then put it to the homepage then i have to work on another wiki im trying to help The Saeah Jane Adventures Wiki Ok no problem so just like an image from a page and give its power ect Can you take the protection off the main page until i have the video up please. The Video is finished http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJ46VTKFj2s Sorry to bother you about this but some idiot made a page called: rape fast. I don't know about you but rape isn't a joke. hi hi what is the proper name for Bat Mimicry [[User:Gearedspy | Dayle Fowler]] 17:08, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Newsletter Hey Emile, I did an experimental newsletter: Superpower Wiki:News. If you like it I will do a better longer one next month. You can just delete it if you don't like it. Thanks, later. Since you like the newsletter it might be helpful to post it on the main page. I will archive the old ones and simply update that page, so we don't have to keep updating links. That will help new people find it. Christmas Im thinking for Christmas we could make the Homepage festive on the 24th - 27th please let me know what you think thanks ScoobyRules 17:24, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother again I'm wondering if I'm green lit for the olympic level fitness page. And plus I want to say why I'm particular to this page. It's that I like the hero that walks into a firefight with nothing more than peak human fitness and the fact that this may be the last day I live. That, in all honesty, tops any one of the thirty or so powers that Super Man has. Sorry I'm badgering TheXFactor 07:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Dude the page Dance of Unreality its not really a power. Its some kind of magical spell or something its not a general power. Maybe you should delete that page.....Raffe Ace Uchiha 14:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Raffe Ace UchihaRaffe Ace Uchiha 14:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC)